


A Camelot Wedding

by stormymelon



Series: SGE One Shots [1]
Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/M, I love evil sophie, Tagatha angst, This is def not inspired by a MLP song, Wedding gone wrong, tagatha, tagatha wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormymelon/pseuds/stormymelon
Summary: "Agatha choked back her sobs. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and here she was, her wedding dress in ruins and feeling absolutely miserable."When Sophie hijacks the wedding and erases some memories, she causes Agatha and Tedros a lot of emotional turmoil.(Tagtha wedding angst)
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil)
Series: SGE One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823158
Kudos: 10





	A Camelot Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> "This day is going to be perfect..."

**A Camelot Wedding**

I’ll Find You 

Agatha woke up on the forest floor. Her body ached all over and her mouth tasted like sand. She rose from the wet grass, her head throbbing and her vision specked with light. 

_Where am I?_

She stumbled to a tree and wrapped her arms around it, trying to steady her shaking legs. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened. Her mind flashed with images of white and a blond haired boy. 

Agatha opened her eyes. “The wedding,” she gasped. 

She had to stop the wedding. A surge of adrenaline ran through her body. She had to save Camelot, save her friends. She had to save-- A bolt of pain shot through her chest and her lips started to tremble. 

She had to save _Tedros_. 

Blinking back her tears, she tried to think straight. The last thing she remembered was Sophie smiling at her, her eyes alight as she casted a spell on their storybook.

Agatha had watched in horror as the words on the pages turned liquid and rearranged themselves. She stood frozen in shock and watched as the drawings of herself and Tedros melted and morphed into images of Tedros and Sophie instead. 

Sophie had chuckled as all of Agatha’s dearest memories were erased from the pages and replaced with fake ones of Sophie and Tedros; Tedros kissing Sophie in their first year of school, them dancing together at the Snow Ball, Tedros killing the School Master and wrapping his arm around Sophie and Sophie catching him when he fainted from seeing Merlin alive. 

But the one that had shocked her the most was the painting of Tedros on one knee, asking Sophie to marry him. 

Sophie had flipped through the book, a big smile plastered on her face. “Now I’ll finally get the Happily Ever After you stole from me, Aggie,” she had said as she closed the book and took Agatha’s pale face in her hands. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’re gonna do fine on your own. After all you’ve always been so _independent_ ,” she’d added and patted Agatha’s cheek.

A sharp sound snapped Agatha back to reality. She turned around and was met by a deer staring back at her. Agatha let out a sigh of relief and sank back against the tree. She looked down at her layered skirt; the white fabric was ripped and stained with mud. 

She choked back her sobs. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and here she was, her wedding dress in ruins and feeling absolutely miserable.

Again she found herself thinking about earlier that day, before everything had gone horribly wrong. 

Agatha had been in her chambers, getting her makeup and hair done by her chambermaids. When the maids finished with her hair, they’d helped her into her wedding dress and had left her on her own. She’d stared at her reflection completely speechless. 

Her usually colorless face was glowing and her eyelids shimmered in the light. Her hair had been braided back and decorated with delicate flowers. Her white dress fit perfectly and flattered her small frame. 

But the most surreal part was the crown on her head with her veil attached to it. It reminded Agatha that today she would become the queen of Camelot. A reminder of all that was going to change today, all that waited for her and Tedros in the future. Agatha tried not to think too far ahead, tried not to think of all the uncertainty the future held...

“Wow, you look beautiful,” said a voice behind her.

Agtha turned and saw Tedros standing at the door, dressed in royal blue doublet and a crown rested on his blond curls. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked and quickly threw her veil over her face. “You know it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.”

“That’s just silly superstition. I came to see how you were holding up,” he answered walking towards her. “And it's a good thing I did because I can see the worry all over your face,” he continued as he took Agatha’s hands in his and kissed them. “You have nothing to worry about, whatever comes we face it together, remember?”

“I know, I know. I’m just a bit nervous about it all,” Agatha replied, staring into her prince’s eyes.

“I’m nervous too, you know,” he said, grinning. 

“Well you don’t look it. What’s your secret?” 

Tedros laughed, which made Agatha’s heart skip a beat. “Deep breaths, Agatha. We’ve already planned everything. Today we can just relax and enjoy the moment.” He gently rubbed her shoulders. “Try not to think about everything and everyone,” he said. “It’s just you and me.” He interlocked his fingers with hers. “Nothing and no one else matters right now.”

Agatha took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “You and me,” she repeated.

Tedros let go of her hands and hugged her. “Agatha, I love you and I always will. I would do anything for you, cross mountains and oceans for you. I don’t know what I'd do without you and I hope you never forget that.”

Agatha smiled. That was unexpected, she wasn’t used to Tedros being this emotional. “Forever,” she said.

“Forever,” he agreed, letting her go. “That was a teaser of my vows by the way. Hope you liked it,” he added with a wink.

“Well now you’ve ruined the surprise.”

“What can I say, patience isn't my strongest suit. That’s also why I came here.” Agatha raised an eyebrow at him. “To get an early look at you,” he explained. 

Agatha punched his arm. “Get out,” she demanded, pushing him towards the door. “The priest is not going to be happy if he finds you here.”

“I’ll take my chances.”

“Go!” she commanded, pointing at the door.

“Okay, okay,” he said, opening the door. “See you at the altar, future wife.” He winked and left the room.

Agatha smiled and lifted the veil from her face. 

That’s when Sophie bursted through the door, wearing a white ball gown. 

“Sophie? What are you-”

“Oh Aggie, today is a wonderful day indeed,” Sophie interrupted as she opened the storybook she had been holding. She smiled wickedly. “Today I’m taking back what is _mine._ ”

After Sophie had casted the spell, Agatha had stood there motionless. She’d watched with her mouth wide open as the crown on her head magically transferred to Sophie’s blond locks. 

Agatha shook off the memory and started running through the forest. She’d let it all happen; she'd stood there useless like a bag of flour and had done nothing to stop Sophie. Agatha stopped running. Her heart hammered in her chest. 

_I can’t blame myself for this, it’s not my fault,_ she told herself. But she didn’t believe it.

Agatha put her hands on her knees and tried to calm herself down. 

_Deep breaths, Agatha._

She needed to find out where she was. Agatha squeezed her eyes shut, she could barely think. Her mind raced with thoughts of Tedros’s blank face. The way his blue eyes had looked straight through her.

Her mind drifted back to the moment she’d left her chambers. She’d raced through the castle trying to find someone who could help. She needed to see what kind of damage Sophie’s spell had caused. She needed to find her friends but most importantly she had to find Tedros. 

“Don’t bother looking for them. They’ve already forgotten you, Aggie,” Sophie called after her.

The sound of Agatha’s clumps banging on the castle floor echoed throughout the empty halls. Agatha’s chest was heaving. Where did everyone go? 

Further down the hall she saw a black figure. “Hester!” she called

Her friend looked at her. “Can I help you with something? Are you lost?”

Agatha frowned. “This isn’t funny Hester.”

Her friend took in her white dress and clumps. “Ani, call the guards. I think we have an intruder,” Hester called.

“Wha-” In the corner of her eye Agatha saw something move. Slowly she turned towards the windows that overlooked the castle square. Tedros stood in the middle of the square, talking to some of his advisors. Agatha let out a relieved breath; Tedros was okay.

She hurried through the castle corridors and down the flight of stairs that led to the square. “Tedros!” she shouted.

Her prince looked at her and Agatha felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. She ran towards him. “Oh, thank heaven you're okay,” she breathed as she collided with him. “I was so worried. Sophie, sh- she casted a spell and the storybook it-” Agatha stumbled over the words, her breath catching when she saw Tedros glazed, blue eyes. 

“Tedros?” she croaked, letting go of his limp body.

“I’m sorry ma’am, do I know you?” he asked her. His eyebrows knitted together but his eyes stayed empty.

Panic itched it’s way up Agatha’s throat. “T-Tedros it’s me!” she exclaimed. 

“Is this a joke?” her prince replied. “Wearing white to the royal wedding, very funny.”

“What?” Agatha shook her head, something was wrong. “No, no it’s not a joke. Sophie, she did something. I--”

“There you are darling! I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” sang Sophie’s voice from behind.

Agatha whirled and saw Sophie gliding down the stairs and making her way towards them, in her white ball gown. Realization dawned on Agatha’s face. 

_No._ This was just a bad dream. _Calm down, this isn’t real. It’s a trick. It has to be._

She spun back to her prince and found him smiling at Sophie, his eyes full of love. “You know it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding,” Tedros said.

“I just couldn’t wait to see you,” Sophie said sweetly, kissing Tedros’ cheek. 

Agatha’s eyes studied the two of them, dread growing in her stomach. “Tedros you have to come with me. She casted a spell and… and suddenly the pages started to glow and then-” she tried.

“Darling, don’t listen to her. She's clearly another one of those mad women who are obsessed with you,” Sophie interfered. She pouted her lips and batted her lashes at Tedros. “Can we please get rid of her before she causes us more trouble. I don’t want her ruining my special day!”

“Yes of course, my love. Guards!” Tedros ordered.

The guards started walking up to Agatha. She desperately grabbed Tedros’ shirt and pulled him out of Sophie’s grasp. “No! Tedros you need to listen to me. She changed the story she…she changed _our_ story, Tedros,” Agatha’s voice broke, searching her prince’s empty eyes. But his face showed no emotion whatsoever. 

She took his face in her hands. “You and me, remember? We need to fix this Tedros! This isn't right.” She saw something change in his eyes and felt a spark of hope in her chest. 

She took a deep breath. “First we need to get out of here, okay? W-we need to find some place to hide. She’s brainwashed everyone here,” she whispered.

“Tedros,” Sophie snapped. “Tedros, she's making a scene and it's ruining our wedding.” Her eyes glistened with fake tears. “Oww, now my makeup will be ruined too, get her out of here!”

Tedros broke eye contact with her and cleared his throat. “Guards!” he called as he pushed Agatha away from him. 

Agatha could see the guards running towards hers, panic rose in her chest. She had to do something and do it fast.

Hopelessly, she grabbed her prince again and kissed him. His lips were stiff against hers, Agatha pulled him in closer but he didn’t kiss her back. Their kiss was broken as guards grabbed her arms. Agatha looked into Tedros’ wide eyes as she was forced to her knees. 

“Oh darling, are you alright?” Sophie hurried to him and took his face in her hands.

“Yeah I’m alright,” he said, taking her hand. His eyes were still on Agatha but he looked straight through her, as if she wasn’t there at all. 

The guards handcuffed Agatha and lifted her off her knees. “Tedros! Tedros please,” her voice wavered, sobs building up in her throat. 

She stared into her prince’s blank eyes. “I love you,” she sobbed as she struggled against the guards trying to pull her away. Agatha's eyes filled with tears of frustration. “Tedros I can’t- I can’t do this alone. Please! Tedros I need you! Ted-” 

The guards had gagged her. Agatha struggled in their arms as she was taken away, tears still streaming down her face.

Emerging from her thoughts Agatha took a few shaky breaths. How had she ended up here after they’d taken her away? It didn’t matter, she just had to find her way back. 

_I’ll find you Tedros, I promise._

In the distance she could hear people cheering. Hoisting up her dress she followed the sound to a thicket filled with people cheering and laughing at something in the sky. 

She followed their gaze upward and saw a spellcast; broadcasting the royal wedding. Sophie and Tedros stood at the altar, exchanging vows. 

Her prince was smiling lovingly at Sophie, his eyes still empty. “Sophie, I love you so much. I would do anything for you, cross mountains and oceans just to be with you. I don’t know what I'd do without you, Sophie.”

Sophie squeezed his hands.

“You are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met and I’m so lucky to get to spend the rest of my life with you,” he continued. “You make me happy and every day I fall even more in love with you...” Tedros took a ring from the ring bearer and put it on Sophie’s finger.

Agatha’s heart sank as she closed her eyes; she couldn’t bear to watch the broadcast any longer. She fell to the ground. Her sobs wracked her body, she was too late. 

_She was too late._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


A Camelot Wedding

I’ll Find You.

Agatha woke up on the forest floor. Her body ached all over and her mouth tasted like sand. She rose from the wet grass, her head throbbing and her vision specked with light. 

_Where am I?_

She stumbled to a tree and wrapped her arms around it, trying to steady her shaking legs. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened. Her mind flashed with images of white and a blond haired boy. 

Agatha opened her eyes. “The wedding,” she gasped. 

She had to stop the wedding. A surge of adrenaline ran through her body. She had to save Camelot, save her friends. She had to save-- A bolt of pain shot through her chest and her lips started to tremble. 

She had to save _Tedros_. 

Blinking back her tears, she tried to think straight. The last thing she remembered was Sophie smiling at her, her eyes alight as she casted a spell on their storybook.

Agatha had watched in horror as the words on the pages turned liquid and rearranged themselves. She stood frozen in shock and watched as the drawings of herself and Tedros melted and morphed into images of Tedros and Sophie instead. 

Sophie had chuckled as all of Agatha’s dearest memories were erased from the pages and replaced with fake ones of Sophie and Tedros; Tedros kissing Sophie in their first year of school, them dancing together at the Snow Ball, Tedros killing the School Master and wrapping his arm around Sophie and Sophie catching him when he fainted from seeing Merlin alive. 

But the one that had shocked her the most was the painting of Tedros on one knee, asking Sophie to marry him. 

Sophie had flipped through the book, a big smile plastered on her face. “Now I’ll finally get the Happily Ever After you stole from me, Aggie,” she had said as she closed the book and took Agatha’s pale face in her hands. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’re gonna do fine on your own. After all you’ve always been so _independent_ ,” she’d added and patted Agatha’s cheek.

A sharp sound snapped Agatha back to reality. She turned around and was met by a deer staring back at her. Agatha let out a sigh of relief and sank back against the tree. She looked down at her layered skirt; the white fabric was ripped and stained with mud. 

She choked back her sobs. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and here she was, her wedding dress in ruins and feeling absolutely miserable.

Again she found herself thinking about earlier that day, before everything had gone horribly wrong. 

Agatha had been in her chambers, getting her makeup and hair done by her chambermaids. When the maids finished with her hair, they’d helped her into her wedding dress and had left her on her own. She’d stared at her reflection completely speechless. 

Her usually colorless face was glowing and her eyelids shimmered in the light. Her hair had been braided back and decorated with delicate flowers. Her white dress fit perfectly and flattered her small frame. 

But the most surreal part was the crown on her head with her veil attached to it. It reminded Agatha that today she would become the queen of Camelot. A reminder of all that was going to change today, all that waited for her and Tedros in the future. Agatha tried not to think too far ahead, tried not to think of all the uncertainty the future held...

“Wow, you look beautiful,” said a voice behind her.

Agtha turned and saw Tedros standing at the door, dressed in royal blue doublet and a crown rested on his blond curls. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked and quickly threw her veil over her face. “You know it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.”

“That’s just silly superstition. I came to see how you were holding up,” he answered walking towards her. “And it's a good thing I did because I can see the worry all over your face,” he continued as he took Agatha’s hands in his and kissed them. “You have nothing to worry about, whatever comes we face it together, remember?”

“I know, I know. I’m just a bit nervous about it all,” Agatha replied, staring into her prince’s eyes.

“I’m nervous too, you know,” he said, grinning. 

“Well you don’t look it. What’s your secret?” 

Tedros laughed, which made Agatha’s heart skip a beat. “Deep breaths, Agatha. We’ve already planned everything. Today we can just relax and enjoy the moment.” He gently rubbed her shoulders. “Try not to think about everything and everyone,” he said. “It’s just you and me.” He interlocked his fingers with hers. “Nothing and no one else matters right now.”

Agatha took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “You and me,” she repeated.

Tedros let go of her hands and hugged her. “Agatha, I love you and I always will. I would do anything for you, cross mountains and oceans for you. I don’t know what I'd do without you and I hope you never forget that.”

Agatha smiled. That was unexpected, she wasn’t used to Tedros being this emotional. “Forever,” she said.

“Forever,” he agreed, letting her go. “That was a teaser of my vows by the way. Hope you liked it,” he added with a wink.

“Well now you’ve ruined the surprise.”

“What can I say, patience isn't my strongest suit. That’s also why I came here.” Agatha raised an eyebrow at him. “To get an early look at you,” he explained. 

Agatha punched his arm. “Get out,” she demanded, pushing him towards the door. “The priest is not going to be happy if he finds you here.”

“I’ll take my chances.”

“Go!” she commanded, pointing at the door.

“Okay, okay,” he said, opening the door. “See you at the altar, future wife.” He winked and left the room.

Agatha smiled and lifted the veil from her face. 

That’s when Sophie bursted through the door, wearing a white ball gown. 

“Sophie? What are you--”

“Oh Aggie, today is a wonderful day indeed,” Sophie interrupted as she opened the storybook she had been holding. She smiled wickedly. “Today I’m taking back what is _mine._ ”

After Sophie had casted the spell, Agatha had stood there motionless. She’d watched with her mouth wide open as the crown on her head magically transferred to Sophie’s blond locks. 

Agatha shook off the memory and started running through the forest. She’d let it all happen; she'd stood there useless like a bag of flour and had done nothing to stop Sophie. Agatha stopped running. Her heart hammered in her chest. 

_I can’t blame myself for this, it’s not my fault,_ she told herself. But she didn’t believe it.

Agatha put her hands on her knees and tried to calm herself down. 

_Deep breaths, Agatha._

She needed to find out where she was. Agatha squeezed her eyes shut, she could barely think. Her mind raced with thoughts of Tedros’s blank face. The way his blue eyes had looked straight through her.

Her mind drifted back to the moment she’d left her chambers. She’d raced through the castle trying to find someone who could help. She needed to see what kind of damage Sophie’s spell had caused. She needed to find her friends but most importantly she had to find Tedros. 

“Don’t bother looking for them. They’ve already forgotten you, Aggie,” Sophie called after her.

The sound of Agatha’s clumps banging on the castle floor echoed throughout the empty halls. Agatha’s chest was heaving. Where did everyone go? 

Further down the hall she saw a black figure. “Hester!” she called

Her friend looked at her. “Can I help you with something? Are you lost?”

Agatha frowned. “This isn’t funny Hester.”

Her friend took in her white dress and clumps. “Ani, call the guards. I think we have an intruder,” Hester called.

“Wha-” In the corner of her eye Agatha saw something move. Slowly she turned towards the windows that overlooked the castle square. Tedros stood in the middle of the square, talking to some of his advisors. Agatha let out a relieved breath; Tedros was okay.

She hurried through the castle corridors and down the flight of stairs that led to the square. “Tedros!” she shouted.

Her prince looked at her and Agatha felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. She ran towards him. “Oh, thank heaven you're okay,” she breathed as she collided with him. “I was so worried. Sophie, sh- she casted a spell and the storybook it-” Agatha stumbled over the words, her breath catching when she saw Tedros glazed, blue eyes. 

“Tedros?” she croaked, letting go of his limp body.

“I’m sorry ma’am, do I know you?” he asked her. His eyebrows knitted together but his eyes stayed empty.

Panic itched it’s way up Agatha’s throat. “T-Tedros it’s me!” she exclaimed. 

“Is this a joke?” her prince replied. “Wearing white to the royal wedding, very funny.”

“What?” Agatha shook her head, something was wrong. “No, no it’s not a joke. Sophie, she did something. I--”

“There you are darling! I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” sang Sophie’s voice from behind.

Agatha whirled and saw Sophie gliding down the stairs and making her way towards them, in her white ball gown. Realization dawned on Agatha’s face. 

_No._ This was just a bad dream. _Calm down, this isn’t real. It’s a trick. It has to be._

She spun back to her prince and found him smiling at Sophie, his eyes full of love. “You know it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding,” Tedros said.

“I just couldn’t wait to see you,” Sophie said sweetly, kissing Tedros’ cheek. 

Agatha’s eyes studied the two of them, dread growing in her stomach. “Tedros you have to come with me. She casted a spell and… and suddenly the pages started to glow and then-” she tried.

“Darling, don’t listen to her. She's clearly another one of those mad women who are obsessed with you,” Sophie interfered. She pouted her lips and batted her lashes at Tedros. “Can we please get rid of her before she causes us more trouble. I don’t want her ruining my special day!”

“Yes of course, my love. Guards!” Tedros ordered.

The guards started walking up to Agatha. She desperately grabbed Tedros’ shirt and pulled him out of Sophie’s grasp. “No! Tedros you need to listen to me. She changed the story she…she changed _our_ story, Tedros,” Agatha’s voice broke, searching her prince’s empty eyes. But his face showed no emotion whatsoever. 

She took his face in her hands. “You and me, remember? We need to fix this Tedros! This isn't right.” She saw something change in his eyes and felt a spark of hope in her chest. 

She took a deep breath. “First we need to get out of here, okay? W-we need to find some place to hide. She’s brainwashed everyone here,” she whispered.

“Tedros,” Sophie snapped. “Tedros, she's making a scene and it's ruining our wedding.” Her eyes glistened with fake tears. “Oww, now my makeup will be ruined too, get her out of here!”

Tedros broke eye contact with her and cleared his throat. “Guards!” he called as he pushed Agatha away from him. 

Agatha could see the guards running towards hers, panic rose in her chest. She had to do something and do it fast.

Hopelessly, she grabbed her prince again and kissed him. His lips were stiff against hers, Agatha pulled him in closer but he didn’t kiss her back. Their kiss was broken as guards grabbed her arms. Agatha looked into Tedros’ wide eyes as she was forced to her knees. 

“Oh darling, are you alright?” Sophie hurried to him and took his face in her hands.

“Yeah I’m alright,” he said, taking her hand. His eyes were still on Agatha but he looked straight through her, as if she wasn’t there at all. 

The guards handcuffed Agatha and lifted her off her knees. “Tedros! Tedros please,” her voice wavered, sobs building up in her throat. 

She stared into her prince’s blank eyes. “I love you,” she sobbed as she struggled against the guards trying to pull her away. Agatha's eyes filled with tears of frustration. “Tedros I can’t- I can’t do this alone. Please! Tedros I need you! Ted-” 

The guards had gagged her. Agatha struggled in their arms as she was taken away, tears still streaming down her face.

Emerging from her thoughts Agatha took a few shaky breaths. How had she ended up here after they’d taken her away? It didn’t matter, she just had to find her way back. 

_I’ll find you Tedros, I promise._

In the distance she could hear people cheering. Hoisting up her dress she followed the sound to a thicket filled with people cheering and laughing at something in the sky. 

She followed their gaze upward and saw a spellcast; broadcasting the royal wedding. Sophie and Tedros stood at the altar, exchanging vows. 

Her prince was smiling lovingly at Sophie, his eyes still empty. “Sophie, I love you so much. I would do anything for you, cross mountains and oceans just to be with you. I don’t know what I'd do without you, Sophie.”

Sophie squeezed his hands.

“You are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met and I’m so lucky to get to spend the rest of my life with you,” he continued. “You make me happy and every day I fall even more in love with you...” Tedros took a ring from the ring bearer and put it on Sophie’s finger.

Agatha’s heart sank as she closed her eyes; she couldn’t bear to watch the broadcast any longer. She fell to the ground. Her sobs wracked her body, she was too late. 

_She was too late._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


A Camelot Wedding

I’ll Find You.

Agatha woke up on the forest floor. Her body ached all over and her mouth tasted like sand. She rose from the wet grass, her head throbbing and her vision specked with light. 

_Where am I?_

She stumbled to a tree and wrapped her arms around it, trying to steady her shaking legs. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened. Her mind flashed with images of white and a blond haired boy. 

Agatha opened her eyes. “The wedding,” she gasped. 

She had to stop the wedding. A surge of adrenaline ran through her body. She had to save Camelot, save her friends. She had to save-- A bolt of pain shot through her chest and her lips started to tremble. 

She had to save _Tedros_. 

Blinking back her tears, she tried to think straight. The last thing she remembered was Sophie smiling at her, her eyes alight as she casted a spell on their storybook.

Agatha had watched in horror as the words on the pages turned liquid and rearranged themselves. She stood frozen in shock and watched as the drawings of herself and Tedros melted and morphed into images of Tedros and Sophie instead. 

Sophie had chuckled as all of Agatha’s dearest memories were erased from the pages and replaced with fake ones of Sophie and Tedros; Tedros kissing Sophie in their first year of school, them dancing together at the Snow Ball, Tedros killing the School Master and wrapping his arm around Sophie and Sophie catching him when he fainted from seeing Merlin alive. 

But the one that had shocked her the most was the painting of Tedros on one knee, asking Sophie to marry him. 

Sophie had flipped through the book, a big smile plastered on her face. “Now I’ll finally get the Happily Ever After you stole from me, Aggie,” she had said as she closed the book and took Agatha’s pale face in her hands. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’re gonna do fine on your own. After all you’ve always been so _independent_ ,” she’d added and patted Agatha’s cheek.

A sharp sound snapped Agatha back to reality. She turned around and was met by a deer staring back at her. Agatha let out a sigh of relief and sank back against the tree. She looked down at her layered skirt; the white fabric was ripped and stained with mud. 

She choked back her sobs. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and here she was, her wedding dress in ruins and feeling absolutely miserable.

Again she found herself thinking about earlier that day, before everything had gone horribly wrong. 

Agatha had been in her chambers, getting her makeup and hair done by her chambermaids. When the maids finished with her hair, they’d helped her into her wedding dress and had left her on her own. She’d stared at her reflection completely speechless. 

Her usually colorless face was glowing and her eyelids shimmered in the light. Her hair had been braided back and decorated with delicate flowers. Her white dress fit perfectly and flattered her small frame. 

But the most surreal part was the crown on her head with her veil attached to it. It reminded Agatha that today she would become the queen of Camelot. A reminder of all that was going to change today, all that waited for her and Tedros in the future. Agatha tried not to think too far ahead, tried not to think of all the uncertainty the future held...

“Wow, you look beautiful,” said a voice behind her.

Agtha turned and saw Tedros standing at the door, dressed in royal blue doublet and a crown rested on his blond curls. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked and quickly threw her veil over her face. “You know it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.”

“That’s just silly superstition. I came to see how you were holding up,” he answered walking towards her. “And it's a good thing I did because I can see the worry all over your face,” he continued as he took Agatha’s hands in his and kissed them. “You have nothing to worry about, whatever comes we face it together, remember?”

“I know, I know. I’m just a bit nervous about it all,” Agatha replied, staring into her prince’s eyes.

“I’m nervous too, you know,” he said, grinning. 

“Well you don’t look it. What’s your secret?” 

Tedros laughed, which made Agatha’s heart skip a beat. “Deep breaths, Agatha. We’ve already planned everything. Today we can just relax and enjoy the moment.” He gently rubbed her shoulders. “Try not to think about everything and everyone,” he said. “It’s just you and me.” He interlocked his fingers with hers. “Nothing and no one else matters right now.”

Agatha took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “You and me,” she repeated.

Tedros let go of her hands and hugged her. “Agatha, I love you and I always will. I would do anything for you, cross mountains and oceans for you. I don’t know what I'd do without you and I hope you never forget that.”

Agatha smiled. That was unexpected, she wasn’t used to Tedros being this emotional. “Forever,” she said.

“Forever,” he agreed, letting her go. “That was a teaser of my vows by the way. Hope you liked it,” he added with a wink.

“Well now you’ve ruined the surprise.”

“What can I say, patience isn't my strongest suit. That’s also why I came here.” Agatha raised an eyebrow at him. “To get an early look at you,” he explained. 

Agatha punched his arm. “Get out,” she demanded, pushing him towards the door. “The priest is not going to be happy if he finds you here.”

“I’ll take my chances.”

“Go!” she commanded, pointing at the door.

“Okay, okay,” he said, opening the door. “See you at the altar, future wife.” He winked and left the room.

Agatha smiled and lifted the veil from her face. 

That’s when Sophie bursted through the door, wearing a white ball gown. 

“Sophie? What are you--”

“Oh Aggie, today is a wonderful day indeed,” Sophie interrupted as she opened the storybook she had been holding. She smiled wickedly. “Today I’m taking back what is _mine._ ”

After Sophie had casted the spell, Agatha had stood there motionless. She’d watched with her mouth wide open as the crown on her head magically transferred to Sophie’s blond locks. 

Agatha shook off the memory and started running through the forest. She’d let it all happen; she'd stood there useless like a bag of flour and had done nothing to stop Sophie. Agatha stopped running. Her heart hammered in her chest. 

_I can’t blame myself for this, it’s not my fault,_ she told herself. But she didn’t believe it.

Agatha put her hands on her knees and tried to calm herself down. 

_Deep breaths, Agatha._

She needed to find out where she was. Agatha squeezed her eyes shut, she could barely think. Her mind raced with thoughts of Tedros’s blank face. The way his blue eyes had looked straight through her.

Her mind drifted back to the moment she’d left her chambers. She’d raced through the castle trying to find someone who could help. She needed to see what kind of damage Sophie’s spell had caused. She needed to find her friends but most importantly she had to find Tedros. 

“Don’t bother looking for them. They’ve already forgotten you, Aggie,” Sophie called after her.

The sound of Agatha’s clumps banging on the castle floor echoed throughout the empty halls. Agatha’s chest was heaving. Where did everyone go? 

Further down the hall she saw a black figure. “Hester!” she called

Her friend looked at her. “Can I help you with something? Are you lost?”

Agatha frowned. “This isn’t funny Hester.”

Her friend took in her white dress and clumps. “Ani, call the guards. I think we have an intruder,” Hester called.

“Wha-” In the corner of her eye Agatha saw something move. Slowly she turned towards the windows that overlooked the castle square. Tedros stood in the middle of the square, talking to some of his advisors. Agatha let out a relieved breath; Tedros was okay.

She hurried through the castle corridors and down the flight of stairs that led to the square. “Tedros!” she shouted.

Her prince looked at her and Agatha felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. She ran towards him. “Oh, thank heaven you're okay,” she breathed as she collided with him. “I was so worried. Sophie, sh- she casted a spell and the storybook it-” Agatha stumbled over the words, her breath catching when she saw Tedros glazed, blue eyes. 

“Tedros?” she croaked, letting go of his limp body.

“I’m sorry ma’am, do I know you?” he asked her. His eyebrows knitted together but his eyes stayed empty.

Panic itched it’s way up Agatha’s throat. “T-Tedros it’s me!” she exclaimed. 

“Is this a joke?” her prince replied. “Wearing white to the royal wedding, very funny.”

“What?” Agatha shook her head, something was wrong. “No, no it’s not a joke. Sophie, she did something. I--”

“There you are darling! I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” sang Sophie’s voice from behind.

Agatha whirled and saw Sophie gliding down the stairs and making her way towards them, in her white ball gown. Realization dawned on Agatha’s face. 

_No._ This was just a bad dream. _Calm down, this isn’t real. It’s a trick. It has to be._

She spun back to her prince and found him smiling at Sophie, his eyes full of love. “You know it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding,” Tedros said.

“I just couldn’t wait to see you,” Sophie said sweetly, kissing Tedros’ cheek. 

Agatha’s eyes studied the two of them, dread growing in her stomach. “Tedros you have to come with me. She casted a spell and… and suddenly the pages started to glow and then-” she tried.

“Darling, don’t listen to her. She's clearly another one of those mad women who are obsessed with you,” Sophie interfered. She pouted her lips and batted her lashes at Tedros. “Can we please get rid of her before she causes us more trouble. I don’t want her ruining my special day!”

“Yes of course, my love. Guards!” Tedros ordered.

The guards started walking up to Agatha. She desperately grabbed Tedros’ shirt and pulled him out of Sophie’s grasp. “No! Tedros you need to listen to me. She changed the story she…she changed _our_ story, Tedros,” Agatha’s voice broke, searching her prince’s empty eyes. But his face showed no emotion whatsoever. 

She took his face in her hands. “You and me, remember? We need to fix this Tedros! This isn't right.” She saw something change in his eyes and felt a spark of hope in her chest. 

She took a deep breath. “First we need to get out of here, okay? W-we need to find some place to hide. She’s brainwashed everyone here,” she whispered.

“Tedros,” Sophie snapped. “Tedros, she's making a scene and it's ruining our wedding.” Her eyes glistened with fake tears. “Oww, now my makeup will be ruined too, get her out of here!”

Tedros broke eye contact with her and cleared his throat. “Guards!” he called as he pushed Agatha away from him. 

Agatha could see the guards running towards hers, panic rose in her chest. She had to do something and do it fast.

Hopelessly, she grabbed her prince again and kissed him. His lips were stiff against hers, Agatha pulled him in closer but he didn’t kiss her back. Their kiss was broken as guards grabbed her arms. Agatha looked into Tedros’ wide eyes as she was forced to her knees. 

“Oh darling, are you alright?” Sophie hurried to him and took his face in her hands.

“Yeah I’m alright,” he said, taking her hand. His eyes were still on Agatha but he looked straight through her, as if she wasn’t there at all. 

The guards handcuffed Agatha and lifted her off her knees. “Tedros! Tedros please,” her voice wavered, sobs building up in her throat. 

She stared into her prince’s blank eyes. “I love you,” she sobbed as she struggled against the guards trying to pull her away. Agatha's eyes filled with tears of frustration. “Tedros I can’t- I can’t do this alone. Please! Tedros I need you! Ted-” 

The guards had gagged her. Agatha struggled in their arms as she was taken away, tears still streaming down her face.

Emerging from her thoughts Agatha took a few shaky breaths. How had she ended up here after they’d taken her away? It didn’t matter, she just had to find her way back. 

_I’ll find you Tedros, I promise._

In the distance she could hear people cheering. Hoisting up her dress she followed the sound to a thicket filled with people cheering and laughing at something in the sky. 

She followed their gaze upward and saw a spellcast; broadcasting the royal wedding. Sophie and Tedros stood at the altar, exchanging vows. 

Her prince was smiling lovingly at Sophie, his eyes still empty. “Sophie, I love you so much. I would do anything for you, cross mountains and oceans just to be with you. I don’t know what I'd do without you, Sophie.”

Sophie squeezed his hands.

“You are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met and I’m so lucky to get to spend the rest of my life with you,” he continued. “You make me happy and every day I fall even more in love with you...” Tedros took a ring from the ring bearer and put it on Sophie’s finger.

Agatha’s heart sank as she closed her eyes; she couldn’t bear to watch the broadcast any longer. She fell to the ground. Her sobs wracked her body, she was too late. 

_She was too late._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


A Camelot Wedding

I’ll Find You.

Agatha woke up on the forest floor. Her body ached all over and her mouth tasted like sand. She rose from the wet grass, her head throbbing and her vision specked with light. 

_Where am I?_

She stumbled to a tree and wrapped her arms around it, trying to steady her shaking legs. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened. Her mind flashed with images of white and a blond haired boy. 

Agatha opened her eyes. “The wedding,” she gasped. 

She had to stop the wedding. A surge of adrenaline ran through her body. She had to save Camelot, save her friends. She had to save-- A bolt of pain shot through her chest and her lips started to tremble. 

She had to save _Tedros_. 

Blinking back her tears, she tried to think straight. The last thing she remembered was Sophie smiling at her, her eyes alight as she casted a spell on their storybook.

Agatha had watched in horror as the words on the pages turned liquid and rearranged themselves. She stood frozen in shock and watched as the drawings of herself and Tedros melted and morphed into images of Tedros and Sophie instead. 

Sophie had chuckled as all of Agatha’s dearest memories were erased from the pages and replaced with fake ones of Sophie and Tedros; Tedros kissing Sophie in their first year of school, them dancing together at the Snow Ball, Tedros killing the School Master and wrapping his arm around Sophie and Sophie catching him when he fainted from seeing Merlin alive. 

But the one that had shocked her the most was the painting of Tedros on one knee, asking Sophie to marry him. 

Sophie had flipped through the book, a big smile plastered on her face. “Now I’ll finally get the Happily Ever After you stole from me, Aggie,” she had said as she closed the book and took Agatha’s pale face in her hands. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’re gonna do fine on your own. After all you’ve always been so _independent_ ,” she’d added and patted Agatha’s cheek.

A sharp sound snapped Agatha back to reality. She turned around and was met by a deer staring back at her. Agatha let out a sigh of relief and sank back against the tree. She looked down at her layered skirt; the white fabric was ripped and stained with mud. 

She choked back her sobs. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and here she was, her wedding dress in ruins and feeling absolutely miserable.

Again she found herself thinking about earlier that day, before everything had gone horribly wrong. 

Agatha had been in her chambers, getting her makeup and hair done by her chambermaids. When the maids finished with her hair, they’d helped her into her wedding dress and had left her on her own. She’d stared at her reflection completely speechless. 

Her usually colorless face was glowing and her eyelids shimmered in the light. Her hair had been braided back and decorated with delicate flowers. Her white dress fit perfectly and flattered her small frame. 

But the most surreal part was the crown on her head with her veil attached to it. It reminded Agatha that today she would become the queen of Camelot. A reminder of all that was going to change today, all that waited for her and Tedros in the future. Agatha tried not to think too far ahead, tried not to think of all the uncertainty the future held...

“Wow, you look beautiful,” said a voice behind her.

Agtha turned and saw Tedros standing at the door, dressed in royal blue doublet and a crown rested on his blond curls. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked and quickly threw her veil over her face. “You know it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.”

“That’s just silly superstition. I came to see how you were holding up,” he answered walking towards her. “And it's a good thing I did because I can see the worry all over your face,” he continued as he took Agatha’s hands in his and kissed them. “You have nothing to worry about, whatever comes we face it together, remember?”

“I know, I know. I’m just a bit nervous about it all,” Agatha replied, staring into her prince’s eyes.

“I’m nervous too, you know,” he said, grinning. 

“Well you don’t look it. What’s your secret?” 

Tedros laughed, which made Agatha’s heart skip a beat. “Deep breaths, Agatha. We’ve already planned everything. Today we can just relax and enjoy the moment.” He gently rubbed her shoulders. “Try not to think about everything and everyone,” he said. “It’s just you and me.” He interlocked his fingers with hers. “Nothing and no one else matters right now.”

Agatha took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “You and me,” she repeated.

Tedros let go of her hands and hugged her. “Agatha, I love you and I always will. I would do anything for you, cross mountains and oceans for you. I don’t know what I'd do without you and I hope you never forget that.”

Agatha smiled. That was unexpected, she wasn’t used to Tedros being this emotional. “Forever,” she said.

“Forever,” he agreed, letting her go. “That was a teaser of my vows by the way. Hope you liked it,” he added with a wink.

“Well now you’ve ruined the surprise.”

“What can I say, patience isn't my strongest suit. That’s also why I came here.” Agatha raised an eyebrow at him. “To get an early look at you,” he explained. 

Agatha punched his arm. “Get out,” she demanded, pushing him towards the door. “The priest is not going to be happy if he finds you here.”

“I’ll take my chances.”

“Go!” she commanded, pointing at the door.

“Okay, okay,” he said, opening the door. “See you at the altar, future wife.” He winked and left the room.

Agatha smiled and lifted the veil from her face. 

That’s when Sophie bursted through the door, wearing a white ball gown. 

“Sophie? What are you--”

“Oh Aggie, today is a wonderful day indeed,” Sophie interrupted as she opened the storybook she had been holding. She smiled wickedly. “Today I’m taking back what is _mine._ ”

After Sophie had casted the spell, Agatha had stood there motionless. She’d watched with her mouth wide open as the crown on her head magically transferred to Sophie’s blond locks. 

Agatha shook off the memory and started running through the forest. She’d let it all happen; she'd stood there useless like a bag of flour and had done nothing to stop Sophie. Agatha stopped running. Her heart hammered in her chest. 

_I can’t blame myself for this, it’s not my fault,_ she told herself. But she didn’t believe it.

Agatha put her hands on her knees and tried to calm herself down. 

_Deep breaths, Agatha._

She needed to find out where she was. Agatha squeezed her eyes shut, she could barely think. Her mind raced with thoughts of Tedros’s blank face. The way his blue eyes had looked straight through her.

Her mind drifted back to the moment she’d left her chambers. She’d raced through the castle trying to find someone who could help. She needed to see what kind of damage Sophie’s spell had caused. She needed to find her friends but most importantly she had to find Tedros. 

“Don’t bother looking for them. They’ve already forgotten you, Aggie,” Sophie called after her.

The sound of Agatha’s clumps banging on the castle floor echoed throughout the empty halls. Agatha’s chest was heaving. Where did everyone go? 

Further down the hall she saw a black figure. “Hester!” she called

Her friend looked at her. “Can I help you with something? Are you lost?”

Agatha frowned. “This isn’t funny Hester.”

Her friend took in her white dress and clumps. “Ani, call the guards. I think we have an intruder,” Hester called.

“Wha-” In the corner of her eye Agatha saw something move. Slowly she turned towards the windows that overlooked the castle square. Tedros stood in the middle of the square, talking to some of his advisors. Agatha let out a relieved breath; Tedros was okay.

She hurried through the castle corridors and down the flight of stairs that led to the square. “Tedros!” she shouted.

Her prince looked at her and Agatha felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. She ran towards him. “Oh, thank heaven you're okay,” she breathed as she collided with him. “I was so worried. Sophie, sh- she casted a spell and the storybook it-” Agatha stumbled over the words, her breath catching when she saw Tedros glazed, blue eyes. 

“Tedros?” she croaked, letting go of his limp body.

“I’m sorry ma’am, do I know you?” he asked her. His eyebrows knitted together but his eyes stayed empty.

Panic itched it’s way up Agatha’s throat. “T-Tedros it’s me!” she exclaimed. 

“Is this a joke?” her prince replied. “Wearing white to the royal wedding, very funny.”

“What?” Agatha shook her head, something was wrong. “No, no it’s not a joke. Sophie, she did something. I--”

“There you are darling! I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” sang Sophie’s voice from behind.

Agatha whirled and saw Sophie gliding down the stairs and making her way towards them, in her white ball gown. Realization dawned on Agatha’s face. 

_No._ This was just a bad dream. _Calm down, this isn’t real. It’s a trick. It has to be._

She spun back to her prince and found him smiling at Sophie, his eyes full of love. “You know it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding,” Tedros said.

“I just couldn’t wait to see you,” Sophie said sweetly, kissing Tedros’ cheek. 

Agatha’s eyes studied the two of them, dread growing in her stomach. “Tedros you have to come with me. She casted a spell and… and suddenly the pages started to glow and then-” she tried.

“Darling, don’t listen to her. She's clearly another one of those mad women who are obsessed with you,” Sophie interfered. She pouted her lips and batted her lashes at Tedros. “Can we please get rid of her before she causes us more trouble. I don’t want her ruining my special day!”

“Yes of course, my love. Guards!” Tedros ordered.

The guards started walking up to Agatha. She desperately grabbed Tedros’ shirt and pulled him out of Sophie’s grasp. “No! Tedros you need to listen to me. She changed the story she…she changed _our_ story, Tedros,” Agatha’s voice broke, searching her prince’s empty eyes. But his face showed no emotion whatsoever. 

She took his face in her hands. “You and me, remember? We need to fix this Tedros! This isn't right.” She saw something change in his eyes and felt a spark of hope in her chest. 

She took a deep breath. “First we need to get out of here, okay? W-we need to find some place to hide. She’s brainwashed everyone here,” she whispered.

“Tedros,” Sophie snapped. “Tedros, she's making a scene and it's ruining our wedding.” Her eyes glistened with fake tears. “Oww, now my makeup will be ruined too, get her out of here!”

Tedros broke eye contact with her and cleared his throat. “Guards!” he called as he pushed Agatha away from him. 

Agatha could see the guards running towards hers, panic rose in her chest. She had to do something and do it fast.

Hopelessly, she grabbed her prince again and kissed him. His lips were stiff against hers, Agatha pulled him in closer but he didn’t kiss her back. Their kiss was broken as guards grabbed her arms. Agatha looked into Tedros’ wide eyes as she was forced to her knees. 

“Oh darling, are you alright?” Sophie hurried to him and took his face in her hands.

“Yeah I’m alright,” he said, taking her hand. His eyes were still on Agatha but he looked straight through her, as if she wasn’t there at all. 

The guards handcuffed Agatha and lifted her off her knees. “Tedros! Tedros please,” her voice wavered, sobs building up in her throat. 

She stared into her prince’s blank eyes. “I love you,” she sobbed as she struggled against the guards trying to pull her away. Agatha's eyes filled with tears of frustration. “Tedros I can’t- I can’t do this alone. Please! Tedros I need you! Ted-” 

The guards had gagged her. Agatha struggled in their arms as she was taken away, tears still streaming down her face.

Emerging from her thoughts Agatha took a few shaky breaths. How had she ended up here after they’d taken her away? It didn’t matter, she just had to find her way back. 

_I’ll find you Tedros, I promise._

In the distance she could hear people cheering. Hoisting up her dress she followed the sound to a thicket filled with people cheering and laughing at something in the sky. 

She followed their gaze upward and saw a spellcast; broadcasting the royal wedding. Sophie and Tedros stood at the altar, exchanging vows. 

Her prince was smiling lovingly at Sophie, his eyes still empty. “Sophie, I love you so much. I would do anything for you, cross mountains and oceans just to be with you. I don’t know what I'd do without you, Sophie.”

Sophie squeezed his hands.

“You are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met and I’m so lucky to get to spend the rest of my life with you,” he continued. “You make me happy and every day I fall even more in love with you...” Tedros took a ring from the ring bearer and put it on Sophie’s finger.

Agatha’s heart sank as she closed her eyes; she couldn’t bear to watch the broadcast any longer. She fell to the ground. Her sobs wracked her body, she was too late. 

_She was too late._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
jpiup

A Camelot Wedding

I’ll Find You.

Agatha woke up on the forest floor. Her body ached all over and her mouth tasted like sand. She rose from the wet grass, her head throbbing and her vision specked with light. 

_Where am I?_

She stumbled to a tree and wrapped her arms around it, trying to steady her shaking legs. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened. Her mind flashed with images of white and a blond haired boy. 

Agatha opened her eyes. “The wedding,” she gasped. 

She had to stop the wedding. A surge of adrenaline ran through her body. She had to save Camelot, save her friends. She had to save-- A bolt of pain shot through her chest and her lips started to tremble. 

She had to save _Tedros_. 

Blinking back her tears, she tried to think straight. The last thing she remembered was Sophie smiling at her, her eyes alight as she casted a spell on their storybook.

Agatha had watched in horror as the words on the pages turned liquid and rearranged themselves. She stood frozen in shock and watched as the drawings of herself and Tedros melted and morphed into images of Tedros and Sophie instead. 

Sophie had chuckled as all of Agatha’s dearest memories were erased from the pages and replaced with fake ones of Sophie and Tedros; Tedros kissing Sophie in their first year of school, them dancing together at the Snow Ball, Tedros killing the School Master and wrapping his arm around Sophie and Sophie catching him when he fainted from seeing Merlin alive. 

But the one that had shocked her the most was the painting of Tedros on one knee, asking Sophie to marry him. 

Sophie had flipped through the book, a big smile plastered on her face. “Now I’ll finally get the Happily Ever After you stole from me, Aggie,” she had said as she closed the book and took Agatha’s pale face in her hands. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’re gonna do fine on your own. After all you’ve always been so _independent_ ,” she’d added and patted Agatha’s cheek.

A sharp sound snapped Agatha back to reality. She turned around and was met by a deer staring back at her. Agatha let out a sigh of relief and sank back against the tree. She looked down at her layered skirt; the white fabric was ripped and stained with mud. 

She choked back her sobs. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and here she was, her wedding dress in ruins and feeling absolutely miserable.

Again she found herself thinking about earlier that day, before everything had gone horribly wrong. 

Agatha had been in her chambers, getting her makeup and hair done by her chambermaids. When the maids finished with her hair, they’d helped her into her wedding dress and had left her on her own. She’d stared at her reflection completely speechless. 

Her usually colorless face was glowing and her eyelids shimmered in the light. Her hair had been braided back and decorated with delicate flowers. Her white dress fit perfectly and flattered her small frame. 

But the most surreal part was the crown on her head with her veil attached to it. It reminded Agatha that today she would become the queen of Camelot. A reminder of all that was going to change today, all that waited for her and Tedros in the future. Agatha tried not to think too far ahead, tried not to think of all the uncertainty the future held...

“Wow, you look beautiful,” said a voice behind her.

Agtha turned and saw Tedros standing at the door, dressed in royal blue doublet and a crown rested on his blond curls. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked and quickly threw her veil over her face. “You know it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.”

“That’s just silly superstition. I came to see how you were holding up,” he answered walking towards her. “And it's a good thing I did because I can see the worry all over your face,” he continued as he took Agatha’s hands in his and kissed them. “You have nothing to worry about, whatever comes we face it together, remember?”

“I know, I know. I’m just a bit nervous about it all,” Agatha replied, staring into her prince’s eyes.

“I’m nervous too, you know,” he said, grinning. 

“Well you don’t look it. What’s your secret?” 

Tedros laughed, which made Agatha’s heart skip a beat. “Deep breaths, Agatha. We’ve already planned everything. Today we can just relax and enjoy the moment.” He gently rubbed her shoulders. “Try not to think about everything and everyone,” he said. “It’s just you and me.” He interlocked his fingers with hers. “Nothing and no one else matters right now.”

Agatha took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “You and me,” she repeated.

Tedros let go of her hands and hugged her. “Agatha, I love you and I always will. I would do anything for you, cross mountains and oceans for you. I don’t know what I'd do without you and I hope you never forget that.”

Agatha smiled. That was unexpected, she wasn’t used to Tedros being this emotional. “Forever,” she said.

“Forever,” he agreed, letting her go. “That was a teaser of my vows by the way. Hope you liked it,” he added with a wink.

“Well now you’ve ruined the surprise.”

“What can I say, patience isn't my strongest suit. That’s also why I came here.” Agatha raised an eyebrow at him. “To get an early look at you,” he explained. 

Agatha punched his arm. “Get out,” she demanded, pushing him towards the door. “The priest is not going to be happy if he finds you here.”

“I’ll take my chances.”

“Go!” she commanded, pointing at the door.

“Okay, okay,” he said, opening the door. “See you at the altar, future wife.” He winked and left the room.

Agatha smiled and lifted the veil from her face. 

That’s when Sophie bursted through the door, wearing a white ball gown. 

“Sophie? What are you--”

“Oh Aggie, today is a wonderful day indeed,” Sophie interrupted as she opened the storybook she had been holding. She smiled wickedly. “Today I’m taking back what is _mine._ ”

After Sophie had casted the spell, Agatha had stood there motionless. She’d watched with her mouth wide open as the crown on her head magically transferred to Sophie’s blond locks. 

Agatha shook off the memory and started running through the forest. She’d let it all happen; she'd stood there useless like a bag of flour and had done nothing to stop Sophie. Agatha stopped running. Her heart hammered in her chest. 

_I can’t blame myself for this, it’s not my fault,_ she told herself. But she didn’t believe it.

Agatha put her hands on her knees and tried to calm herself down. 

_Deep breaths, Agatha._

She needed to find out where she was. Agatha squeezed her eyes shut, she could barely think. Her mind raced with thoughts of Tedros’s blank face. The way his blue eyes had looked straight through her.

Her mind drifted back to the moment she’d left her chambers. She’d raced through the castle trying to find someone who could help. She needed to see what kind of damage Sophie’s spell had caused. She needed to find her friends but most importantly she had to find Tedros. 

“Don’t bother looking for them. They’ve already forgotten you, Aggie,” Sophie called after her.

The sound of Agatha’s clumps banging on the castle floor echoed throughout the empty halls. Agatha’s chest was heaving. Where did everyone go? 

Further down the hall she saw a black figure. “Hester!” she called

Her friend looked at her. “Can I help you with something? Are you lost?”

Agatha frowned. “This isn’t funny Hester.”

Her friend took in her white dress and clumps. “Ani, call the guards. I think we have an intruder,” Hester called.

“Wha-” In the corner of her eye Agatha saw something move. Slowly she turned towards the windows that overlooked the castle square. Tedros stood in the middle of the square, talking to some of his advisors. Agatha let out a relieved breath; Tedros was okay.

She hurried through the castle corridors and down the flight of stairs that led to the square. “Tedros!” she shouted.

Her prince looked at her and Agatha felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. She ran towards him. “Oh, thank heaven you're okay,” she breathed as she collided with him. “I was so worried. Sophie, sh- she casted a spell and the storybook it-” Agatha stumbled over the words, her breath catching when she saw Tedros glazed, blue eyes. 

“Tedros?” she croaked, letting go of his limp body.

“I’m sorry ma’am, do I know you?” he asked her. His eyebrows knitted together but his eyes stayed empty.

Panic itched it’s way up Agatha’s throat. “T-Tedros it’s me!” she exclaimed. 

“Is this a joke?” her prince replied. “Wearing white to the royal wedding, very funny.”

“What?” Agatha shook her head, something was wrong. “No, no it’s not a joke. Sophie, she did something. I--”

“There you are darling! I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” sang Sophie’s voice from behind.

Agatha whirled and saw Sophie gliding down the stairs and making her way towards them, in her white ball gown. Realization dawned on Agatha’s face. 

_No._ This was just a bad dream. _Calm down, this isn’t real. It’s a trick. It has to be._

She spun back to her prince and found him smiling at Sophie, his eyes full of love. “You know it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding,” Tedros said.

“I just couldn’t wait to see you,” Sophie said sweetly, kissing Tedros’ cheek. 

Agatha’s eyes studied the two of them, dread growing in her stomach. “Tedros you have to come with me. She casted a spell and… and suddenly the pages started to glow and then-” she tried.

“Darling, don’t listen to her. She's clearly another one of those mad women who are obsessed with you,” Sophie interfered. She pouted her lips and batted her lashes at Tedros. “Can we please get rid of her before she causes us more trouble. I don’t want her ruining my special day!”

“Yes of course, my love. Guards!” Tedros ordered.

The guards started walking up to Agatha. She desperately grabbed Tedros’ shirt and pulled him out of Sophie’s grasp. “No! Tedros you need to listen to me. She changed the story she…she changed _our_ story, Tedros,” Agatha’s voice broke, searching her prince’s empty eyes. But his face showed no emotion whatsoever. 

She took his face in her hands. “You and me, remember? We need to fix this Tedros! This isn't right.” She saw something change in his eyes and felt a spark of hope in her chest. 

She took a deep breath. “First we need to get out of here, okay? W-we need to find some place to hide. She’s brainwashed everyone here,” she whispered.

“Tedros,” Sophie snapped. “Tedros, she's making a scene and it's ruining our wedding.” Her eyes glistened with fake tears. “Oww, now my makeup will be ruined too, get her out of here!”

Tedros broke eye contact with her and cleared his throat. “Guards!” he called as he pushed Agatha away from him. 

Agatha could see the guards running towards hers, panic rose in her chest. She had to do something and do it fast.

Hopelessly, she grabbed her prince again and kissed him. His lips were stiff against hers, Agatha pulled him in closer but he didn’t kiss her back. Their kiss was broken as guards grabbed her arms. Agatha looked into Tedros’ wide eyes as she was forced to her knees. 

“Oh darling, are you alright?” Sophie hurried to him and took his face in her hands.

“Yeah I’m alright,” he said, taking her hand. His eyes were still on Agatha but he looked straight through her, as if she wasn’t there at all. 

The guards handcuffed Agatha and lifted her off her knees. “Tedros! Tedros please,” her voice wavered, sobs building up in her throat. 

She stared into her prince’s blank eyes. “I love you,” she sobbed as she struggled against the guards trying to pull her away. Agatha's eyes filled with tears of frustration. “Tedros I can’t- I can’t do this alone. Please! Tedros I need you! Ted-” 

The guards had gagged her. Agatha struggled in their arms as she was taken away, tears still streaming down her face.

Emerging from her thoughts Agatha took a few shaky breaths. How had she ended up here after they’d taken her away? It didn’t matter, she just had to find her way back. 

_I’ll find you Tedros, I promise._

In the distance she could hear people cheering. Hoisting up her dress she followed the sound to a thicket filled with people cheering and laughing at something in the sky. 

She followed their gaze upward and saw a spellcast; broadcasting the royal wedding. Sophie and Tedros stood at the altar, exchanging vows. 

Her prince was smiling lovingly at Sophie, his eyes still empty. “Sophie, I love you so much. I would do anything for you, cross mountains and oceans just to be with you. I don’t know what I'd do without you, Sophie.”

Sophie squeezed his hands.

“You are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met and I’m so lucky to get to spend the rest of my life with you,” he continued. “You make me happy and every day I fall even more in love with you...” Tedros took a ring from the ring bearer and put it on Sophie’s finger.

Agatha’s heart sank as she closed her eyes; she couldn’t bear to watch the broadcast any longer. She fell to the ground. Her sobs wracked her body, she was too late. 

_She was too late._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "The kind of the of which I dreamed since I was small"  
> Shout to all my MLP (ex)fans
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it ;)


End file.
